The King Sings a Lullaby
by wolfy1.29.13
Summary: We all know Merlin and Arthurian legends but not much is really explained about him from a Fate Stay Night POV. We all know Counter Guardians, Alaya and the Throne of Heroes. What if Merlin wasn't tied into them all as you might think? What if Mordred wasn't Arturia's only child? Follow the story of a different Pendragon and different Holy Grail Wars. Story is better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright Hey, so this is my first story. I'm brand new to the sight as an author but am a frequent visitor to many a writer's profiles and a fan of a lot of fanfiction on here. I have been obsessed with Fate Stay Night for like ever and I hope you guys find the concept refreshing. Flames, criticism, and comments are all welcome. If your goanna flame me leave a note on what I need to fix in your opinion and I'll see. If you don't feel like a review PM me.

He didn't know when it first truly began. Perhaps the day he came to teach her as he so prophesized to Ector, and saw how she had grown. Perhaps it was the day he watched her gallantly draw Caliburn from the stone; throwing her life away for the sake of the country because of what he had made sure she was shaped into for the sake of his own selfish dream. No, it could even be the very day he personally took the child from her mother shortly after birth and delivered her to Sir Ector at Igraine's behest.

_"Oh how I have spent many a decade searching for one you might call a proper king. So if I cannot _find _such a person, perhaps I shall _make _one instead. I know it is but incredibly selfish; however, my hopes rest on you young Arturia." _The exact words he whispered to the barely day old babe cradled to his chest on the retired knight's doorstep. They repeat in his mind as he rushes about his high-tower room in the keep, making sure everything is in order.

Merlin couldn't pinpoint the exact moment in time, but he knew from one of those points onward it was the latently realized reason for being a constant presence in the girl's manipulated life. He insisted that because he was her father's hired sorcerer that he be in the same avocation over her reign. He has spent all five of the years King Arthur has sat upon the throne as the king's second advisor and first consultant in matters regarding her rule. No one knows of the king's true gender, save for himself and her small foster family. So when the time came for her to marry to save face with her people Merlin thought that a close friend, and happening to be single noblewoman, would be a perfectly suitable bride in willing to keep the close guarded secret.

He never in his wildest dreams would've thought Guinevere as Lancelot's unofficial lover predisposing to the marriage. Or that Arturia would gladly go along with their relationship continuing on the premise that because their marriage wasn't, and could never be, true and that the two were very close friends with her. Of course because of the king's secret an heir was expected for the throne of their 'father'. Now he had to do something he hoped but knew Arturia would never forgive him for, and tonight of all nights.

"Why did you have to come back…Morgan? Why?" He whispers in vein to the empty room he stays in.

Remembering his student and the way it brought so much pain when she was sent to Glastenning Abbey shortly after the 'death' of the expected 'prince'. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard Morgan's plan to overthrow Arturia to get revenge on her step-father for killing her father and then sending her away when his child was to be born. If Merlin was right an heir needed to be planted in Guinevere before tragedy struck, and that is what he is going to make sure will happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arturia never saw anyone leave with her from the celebratory feast. So it was a surprise when she heard Merlin address her as soon as she'd entered her apartment in the keep. Turning on the dime to face him she's startled by two things; one, how close he is and two, he has his beloved hood removed revealing his never-before-seen face to her. He is incredibly beautiful and it takes the breath that hitched in her throat away. Until she notices his eyes as they change from a beautiful sky blue to a glowing bright yellow.

"Me…Merlin?" Her eyes go wide as she feels paralysis overtake her body. Magic, he was using his magic on her.

"I'm sorry my King, but I can't save you from Morgan for she is too powerful in her spells among men's minds. However, if I cannot save you then an heir must be made to take your place. To absolutely secure an heir will be born I will commit two acts I know I cannot ever be forgiven for. I'm so, so terribly sorry but please know this; Arturia Pendragon I love you." He proclaims this with tears in his eyes, as he gently cradles her face in his hands.

And he kisses her. His voice so sincere and full of emotion she can't help but feel that if it weren't Merlin, she would think the man was telling nothing but the absolute truth. Now this kiss, it's so gentle and warm allowing her to back away if she weren't paralyzed. His lips are so soft and masterfully melding to hers with expertise. With no wondering hands or any added affect the kiss is nothing but a display of burning passion. With her last strength Arturia thinks, 'I wouldn't back away even if I could.' She then fades away into a blissful, dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin never falls asleep that night, he is quick to do what he must and receives no enjoyment in finally fulfilling one of his greatest dreams. When he's sure she has fallen asleep, he redresses and leaves her previously magically locked and soundproofed chambers. Hoping his child will be good enough an heir to the poor girl he loves but can never be with as he wishes.

He had quickly taken a sample of Arturia's blood and now runs to his predetermined destination just outside the castle leys lines. Placing the blood in the middle of his magic circle Merlin begins an aria in Latin:

**I call on the Dragon's blood that lain in this child. **

**Come forth and take shape from the clay of the Earth. **

**Copy from the blood and become the child.**

**In mind, body, and soul you shall be one and the same.**

With his eyes blazing a bright yellow the circle burns a bright blue in a flash of blinding light. Within a few seconds the light subsides and standing in the circle is a perfect clone of the King of Knights.

_This clone body will only last until morning comes even if killed. Once the sun rises it will turn back into mud and I have to be quick to intercept Morgan to make sure she doesn't find the real Arturia. _Merlin quickly leads the clone back to the keep and shoves it out into a deserted hallway with the order to keep Morgan from the King's bedroom, and then he flees to his own quarters.

A/N: So what'd ya think, good start? I've written a lot for this story and since I'm on break all this week expect a crazy ton of updates because I'm on a roll with this. I'll try to update a chapter every week for a normal schedule so it'll give me a goal to see how really good I am at writing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so, this was a majorly long chapter for me but not the longest thing I've ever written. It was also super fun to write. This is the only chapter that contains any mature content and I do not feel the need to change the rating of the entire story over this one chapter. I tried to be as subtle as possible but also have some humor with it. I was uncomfortable writing what little mature content there was so I try to steer clear of it as much as possible.

I bet I'll get at least ten reviews for this chapter and if more I'll do a happy dance. I would like feedback on how I wrote the characters' thought process and lets' see if you can guess just how a certain two characters are involved in the Grail Wars. First one to come closest or nail it gets a cookie:) The next chapter is a test of readers' analyzing and depth drawing from context skills chapter, yea I'm evil I know.

Merlin can all but restrain himself from whistling a merry tune and dancing a jig. Everything went according to his plan without a hitch. What troubles him though is when he finally watched Morgan find the clone. He wasn't really surprised when Morgan insisted to 'Arturia' that they speak somewhere privately.

The clone managed to follow the order given and dissuaded Morgan from her own bedroom without so much a hint of deception to the witch. However Morgan then paralyzed the clone just like Merlin did with the real King. They then disappeared somewhere that Merlin couldn't follow lest he be caught by Morgan. When he finally managed to relocate the clone he found it naked on a bed...with some changes, and Morgan was gone. He dispelled the clone and got rid of any evidence of its existence with but two questions on his mind still two months later.

_Why did Morgan leave just three weeks after her arrival and why in the hell did the clone have a penis when I found it? _Nevertheless, Merlin shakes himself from his thoughts when he nears the King's chambers and is reminded of the other hindrance on his mind. _Okay so three things, but still it's not as if I cannot attempt to impregnate her again in the near future. Plus, _He smiles a slightly perverted grin _maybe next time I can thoroughly enjoy my dream._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**And so the years pass throughout Camelot; everything going according to the history books with only unnoticed behind the scene changes."** Alaya's voice booms in Merlin's head that night. He comes to the same endless, empty, white stretching plane Alaya always summons him in.

"Yes, yes I'm here about that." Merlin sardonically replies with his hands settled on his hips, "Why though did you make Arturia have a miscarriage? I see no trouble if an heir is born now, when she still has a believed to be faithful wife."

"**Merlin darling, do you know why you are one of my favorite Counter Guardians?" **

Merlin turns when he realizes he is hearing the voice directly outside of his reverberating skull, and sees a perfect copy of Igraine. The dark brown curls cascading her back sway like the turquoise dress she wears to bring out the eyes that her and her daughter share. Except for her eyes she is the spitting image of Morgan in body as well as Arturia. The half-sisters' only differences being their hair, along with the eyes, and their personalities.

Merlin rolls his eyes at Alaya's games before answering, "Because I am technically your grandson."

He hadn't made it a question, but she answers it anyway with a shake of her head. **"True, the Lady Vivian of the Lake is by all rights my daughter from the moment I shaped her out of the Earth and gave her life through Gaia. It is also true that you, born of her and a weak human magus-turned incubus, are also my family." **

She lets out Igraine's warm laugh before continuing, **"That's actually the main reason I never WANTED to use** **you as I do the others. However, improbable it may seem Arturia's legend, from beginning of Uther's deeds in battle and claiming the Briton crown to her dying moments underneath that tree, influences about seventy percent of the world's history from that single point onward directly and the other thirty indirectly. Even Gaia and I are affected, because it heavily changes the other Counter Guardians."**

"What you mean _besides _EMIYA?" Merlin has to smile thinking of Alaya's most popular whipping boy.

"**Yes there are others besides him. Although he would be the most greatly directly affected, most of the other Counter Guardians would be influenced indirectly because of how frequently I call upon him." **

"Have you ever heard of alternating shifts Alaya?"

"**Oh come now, you know he's the best at what he does and the only one I've ever seen that can even DO what he does."**

"Yeah you have to give credit where credit is due I suppose. Still, there _are _others you could use for at least a third of the things you call on him for. They'd actually do it with less collateral damage too."

Alaya gives a noncommittal hum, **"Perhaps. But no, the reason you're one of my favorite servants is because no matter what anybody else does, in your legend or otherwise, you NEVER get summoned as a Servant in ANY of the Grail Wars, let alone one with Arturia as well."**

"Okay and there's to be a connection between the two, right?"

"**Right, in any of the realities that I try to alternate the legend of Arturia things change drastically, too drastically. However, it finally occurred to me after about thirty different realities surrounding Shirou Emiya and EMIYA. The one thing Shirou always makes Arturia realize is that she doesn't need to completely unravel her legend-"**

"Of course she doesn't!" Merlin gained the knowledge of how Arturia generally felt after her reign's conclusion when he became a Counter Guardian, and he felt al the guiltier about toying with the girl's life. "It wasn't that she failed those people, the people failed her! Maybe if Uther hadn't sent her away and shown her to be a true king instead of throwing the responsibility to Igraine and I then-"

"**Then what Merlin? No, Uther's decision was never the problem, even if she were a boy he'd have sent her away. Regardless of gender, if he'd kept the child he or she would've been killed by the king's enemies."**

"Wait a minute, you said Uther's decision was never the problem but you never said anything about her being shown how to be a true king." Merlin interrupts with a raised eyebrow and curious tone.

**Arturia sometimes wonders if she hadn't thrown away her emotions maybe she would have been a better king to the people. Though she tried she could never reach out to her people for she was a woman posing as a much needed king to a dying kingdom and feared rejection from everyone because of this confliction. She led the kingdom the best way she knew how but the way she knew just wasn't the right way. She needn't appease her people by further playing on the charade she lives and the 'affair' must be known. That is all I will say for the rest is up to you Merlin." **

With that dismissal, Merlin wakes once more and sets to unraveling the always puzzling riddles Alaya gives him during their chats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four more years have passed for Camelot. Many knights have both joined and left King Arthur's service. Including Mordred, whom only Merlin knew as the 'son' Morgan made with the 'king' before her abrupt departure. The citizens continue to rise in discontentment against their king and Guinevere has been executed for adultery once the affair was found out. Lancelot needed to be left alive according to Alaya. Instead of making Arturia see how cruel she was really being to the man for leaving him alive. Or at the very least talking to him as Merlin knew her emotions told her to do but her kingship forbade.

The kingdom slowly continues due to both war and mistrust. Mordred eventually leaves the Round Table as well, after announcing to the rest Morgan's secret and disgracing Arturia in front of the rest. Merlin knows how conflicted Arturia feels towards her son especially. He has continually asked Alaya to allow him to impregnate the king with an heir for a second time, but each time she tells him to continually wait for the moment everything seems the worst timing.

Merlin long ago figured out how to go about Alaya's first set of riddles.

"All Arturia needs is someone to help make her connect to her people, help her see what the right way to rule is." He often shouted this at Alaya or thought it to himself when he thought his frustrations would reach their boiling point.

"**A child can do both of these things and more for Arturia, yes. However if she had continued the charade the point of change would be rendered moot as the people would question the child's legitimacy upon discovering the affair between Guinevere and Lancelot." **Alaya would counter-argue.

"Arturia's gender will be discovered and the kingdom would breakout into a full-fledged revolt." Merlin would say.

"**You would be surprised, Merlin.** **The will of humanity to survive is an incredible thing, and I should know. I mean seriously? Hello uh, personification of such, right here." **That would be the final say, as she would make him wake and be right back at square one.

He'd always want to say, "Then why can't I do it now?' since the affair was discovered and Guinevere executed.

Finally, today he could take no more and decided to spring into action his plan of the last six months. Knowing that King Arthur was on an expedition to Rome by the far end of this year, and for a month, Merlin had to time it right. Not only that, but upon the king's return Mordred would be waiting with an army to overthrow her. She would die if she faced Mordred and she couldn't die, Merlin wouldn't allow it. Unfortunately for him he was dying of the lung cancer he'd contracted. **A/N: (Give and take policy and I know, but even Alaya and Gaia have to follow rules right?) **

With the knowledge that he would be out of the picture before the king at least left for Rome, sooner if he'd gone according to the history books on that night with his first alteration, Merlin must make sure an heir is at least existent. With that he sets off determined to right his wrong and his life's biggest regret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arturia had one regret after another filling her mind, and problem after problem piling at her feet. It was predetermined by fate for her to carry such weights on her shoulders, to hinder her destiny of saving her homeland since the days of her childhood. Yes, excellent, but that didn't mean she had to like it!

First, the kingdom gets slowly diminished by wars and by the lack of trust in the people for their king. Then Morgan comes in and somehow gets pregnant with her child. Well two problems with that; one she's a woman, and two Morgan never even came near her during her stay in the keep, which had been a short one. Then not but five years later the homunculus mini-her comes in right under her nose and earns her trust enough for a seat at the Round Table. What hurts worse is Mordred claimed she despised him, if only she had known…She's failed at everything in her life, including being a parent…_at least once. _She glumly thinks pressing a hand to her slightly round abdomen.

How did she even become planted with the child in her womb? Who could the father be? She knows it wasn't an immaculate conception because she is no virgin, thinking back to the first black-out pregnancy and all too shocking miscarriage that followed.

_There must be a pattern, but who would dare enter my maidenhead? For that matter it has to be someone who knows of my secret and who can cause my memory to lapse, as it must have when Mordred was supposedly conceived betwixt my sister and I. Mordred is gone, and harbors no magic ability that I know of. So, the only other person likely would be Merlin but…. _

She painfully thinks back to the mischievous old pervert's agony-filled passing as he fought the cancer. How hard it was to hear he had it only weeks before his death, how could she have missed the signs? To be king she must have to give her life completely, including the treasured human emotions all those around her take for granted. Could she love this child, love it as a small part of her must have its' possible late father? Would the people hate her upon the child's birth, when they undoubtedly would learn her close guarded secret? Could she be a parent and save her still alive but dying kingdom?

More importantly, why hadn't she gained more weight? She should be in her seventh-in-a-half to eighth month in the pregnancy. Yet her breasts swelling with milk three sizes bigger and ten pounds around her abdomen was all that came. Her personal doctor said the child was very high up in her womb, but because most babies were perhaps it was a stillborn and her mind was fabricating the constant kicks in her belly.

Nonetheless, Arturia was both thankful and extremely worried for her child's hiding for obvious reasons. She has prayed day and night the child be only healthy. Arturia considered merely hiding the child's birth and giving it to a family in want of a baby. This of course made her feel terribly guilty thinking back to her similar nativity, but she wasn't being cruel as her father was. The child would be loved and raised completely unaware she even existed all of its life, ignorance was bliss after all.

Still…thinking about Mordred…it made her want to at least try with this child as a way to atone for that poor boy's sake. If she ever could, she'd like to set the record straight with him and let him know that, even if his existence were unknown to her, he had one parent that cared for him. As a precautionary measure for the baby's sake Arturia has been staying away from the castle's training grounds. Though she easily began to go stir crazy in a day or two, and took to a place she never thought she'd venture: her city.

Seeing her people in this last year, especially since Merlin's death, has helped to start replenish the diminished trust between her and her subjects, to fill a huge gap and make everyone a little more at peace. She seems to have gotten to know them more as well and even if she never leaves the section closest to her home with how late in the pregnancy she is, word seems to have spread throughout the entire kingdom about her newfound sociability. The peace will not last though, not but two days from now will she and her army begin a sail for Rome, the ordeal lasting a month in entirety.

Her child would be born likely as soon as she returned home and that would only add to the stress this expedition could place on the kingdom. Oh wow, do this king's troubles ever cease? **A/N: (Nope.) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Merlin let's a torn sigh escape him as the window above him vanishes. He looks about the empty void of whiteness he now calls home and wishes he could make it look like Camelot, or at least the castle, for the millionth time.

"**Still sulking, hn? I've told you dear, doing what you wish with this place will only make the hurt worsen not lessen. If you can't think of anything to make it then this is what you get." **

"It isn't that and you know it, Alaya. Thanks for the fell-flat pick-me-up anyhow." He doesn't even move from his spot but sits cross-legged where he stood, with his arms folded over his chest.

"**Seriously? You are such a child it amazes me. I hope for your beloved's sake the child is nothing like you when it grows to be an adult."**

"Ha-ha-ha, if you have business with me get to it." Merlin snaps at the white sky.

"**Oh but I do," Igraine appears by him. "And about your precious babe it is, too."**

"Oh? Well then by all means, my ears are yours for the chattering milady." Merlin swivels to face Alaya as she sits as well.

**"Oh goody, I do so love when my pets are obedient." **She practically sings as Merlin rolls his eyes. **"Both your beloved and her child will partake in the Holy Grail Wars." **She holds up a hand to stop anything Merlin's agape mouth might say. **"Anything of explicit detail regarding their involvement I can't share. However I do have elating news, once in the Grail wars you can nudge them in the right direction in ONLY small ways. If you see something that you know won't end well for either of them in whatever wars they participate, you may change to soften if not barely stop depending on how much control you have from here."**

"Wait so they might be in different Wars completely? Or are they in multiple like I know every other Arturia has been?"

**"I'm sorry I can't say even that much I'm afraid. To answer your next question; yes, you only have a limited amount of interference capability and ONLY when the right conditions in the right places are met. Also I will warn you of this now, every change you make something will have to give whether good or bad. Depending on your actions and your heart throughout this you may receive a special reward at the end of a long journey's road so be wary." **

"Great so I can only limitedly help, I don't know when or how it will affect them, and I only conditionally get a prize at the end, not even knowing when they will or how many of these wars either of them partake in. Nice selling pitch Alaya, let me ask do I have a choice as to if I do this at all?"

**"You had your chance to back down when I offered you a Counter Guardianship, from the moment you accepted the task of changing Arturia's legend her fate and others where completely in your hands, and not just the unborn. I hope you think about all I have said and take great precaution and heed to my words. Now, look on for today is the day your child is born, congratulations Merlin and for now I'll stay with you as support in this moment."**

"Thank you, Alaya. I appreciate all you have done and are doing for my and my family's sake." With that he turns to the new window to watch the birth of an unknown new legend, and his child.

A/N: Yeah that last part was incredibly satisfying to write. Just wait 'till next chapter, minds blown yet? The next was really a test more for me in depth then you so lets see how I did. The question is do I trust you gys to give me a fair grade? Of course!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Test time for me, yeah! Let's see what good teachers' you guys are:)

_Damn it! Why now of all times! _Arturia winces, both at the sharp contraction and at the size of Mordred's army. Greeting her home like this, how nice of her soon to be eldest child.

"Bedivere! I need you to take me to my healer's tent something is wrong!"

"Majesty, what ails you?!" Bedivere had noticed her discomfort from yesterday, when her labor began.

"I cannot say, but we…we will know soon enough." Arturia barely manages through the pain as Bedivere forces an arm across his shoulders and runs with her in his arms to the healer's tent.

Once there, he lays her on a cot and frantically calls for her personal healer. "Bedivere, I…need you to lead the troops. You know our…strategies inside and out…and we…we can't get home without engaging that army. Make sure to avoid as much…loss…as you can. That includes your own life…now go."

"But Majesty I-"

"Go!" She musters enough strength to bark the order.

"Stay strong, my king." These are Bedivere's words as a wish of luck before he hurries to carry out the king's order.

"Alright my king, are you ready to begin?" Arturia nods to her healer, the only person who knows she is a woman, but not for long.

The pain had been uncomfortable and steadily worsening since yesterday to where now she couldn't stand. Feeling a hand press on her belly and many more working her armor off, Arturia prays silently that it will be over quick enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sir Bedivere hurries back to the front lines barring the order from their king. Quickly he takes over telling the left flank to form defensive positions around the proximity of the ships. Ordering the main battalion into a slaughter and cut through position on the enemy. He tells the troops to kill as many enemies as possible and surround Mordred, but if they are in any danger of losing their life or see another in need they are to retreat with their lives on the king's order.

This is the last he sees of his men for hours as he charges into battle in the name of Camelot and his endangered king. Many men are cut down from this point forward, the body count will be immeasurable but no knight of the Round Table will fall on this battle thanks to Merlin. Only five are countable on Camelot's loss and all from a low ranking division of the massive army. All have a kindred spirit in name of their suffering king. All are determined to make their king proud.

While the battle rages outside for all the day, long into that night, and ending by early afternoon the next day, Arturia faces her own battle. For just as long she must suffer contractions and the worried stress of her people's fairing. After twelve hours post arrival upon the shores of the homeland she is ready to begin bearing down and truly bring her unborn into the world. Just over three hours later she is on the final stretch. Meanwhile all the knights have finally gathered at the designated meeting area with the five bodies of the fallen and few injured in the wagons.

What is left of Mordred's army has been dwindled and now nearly vanquished to a handful of brute Picts with no formal fighting. Mordred himself is captured and not slain on a previous order of the king, but knocked unconscious and immobilized for safety measures. Sir Bedivere rides to the medical tent just in the split second a newborn babe's cry pierces the still morning air. He is frozen for what feels an eternity before rushing into the tent at the shocking sight to greet him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arturia collapses into the cot as the healers take the screeching baby to clean. She lays in her slightly bloodied but greatly disheveled dress, as the healers drape a warm sheet over her. They prop her up on two pillows so she may see the baby…and a thunderstruck Bedivere gawking from her to the bloody newborn. She gives a weak smile to her closest friend and motions him to her bedside.

As he stands she takes his hand and he squeezes it in reassurance to say all he cannot manage with words from his solemn face.

'I don't care you are a woman. You are truly the greatest among all kings. I am proud to stand by you as an equal and call you a friend. I shall cheer with those who feel the same and smite those who oppose. Congratulations. We are victorious with Mordred our prisoner.'

Arturia smiles warmer as she feels all this from her knight, friend, and equal. She gives a light squeeze to his hand to say things as well.

'Thank you. I hope others feel as you do. I am proud of you as a friend and equal. You did wonderful leading in my place. I'm sorry. I never looked at myself a woman but gave my life to the crown in fear of rejection from the people. Long live Britain. Rejoice for much was accomplished.'

Their mutual perfect moment of silence is broken from each others gaze as the king's healer brings a baby wrapped in clean, white cloth.

"Congratulations my king, 'tis a strong, handsome boy." She places the baby in his mother's arms that reach out in hesitation, and immediately his crying ceases.

The boy has so much from her: Her golden hair in short crop on his head, the shape of her face and eyes complimented by her pout and long delicate eyelashes, her nose and pale complexion. He opens his eyes and she is struck speechless, the left eye is like her own-no even more beautiful, but the right is that beautiful sky blue that dazzled her from an unknown face like in a dream. It comes back to her then, she was right, Merlin is the father and a part of him is still here to remind her.

"He is a beautiful boy my king, already taking so much after his mother." Bedivere comments, starring wide-eyed at the child.

Though the baby is wrapped in cloth, his arms are unrestricted and one of Arturia's hands lies on his chest from the way she cradles him. She doesn't know why but she goes to caress the side of the child's face as if compelled to. When her hand is but a centimeter away the baby's tiny arm reaches out and grabs hold of her index finger. Time stops as Arturia feels the emotions the one touch holds: he is strong and firm, yet gentle, brave, and also uncertain of the new world around him. His touch tells her,

'The only safe place in this world for me is in your arms. You are my mama, I trust only you to guide me in only a way that a mother can.'

And tears of joy flood her eyes as for the first time since her childhood, she truly feels emotion. She feels fear, love, and a hope that the boy's magical touch will never fail to reach those he wishes it to, those he will yearn to protect. As she wishes, in that single moment, to protect him from every evil of the world; she is in love. In that moment she is a mother with her child, and nothing more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bedivere watches this moment captivated. Never before having seen such a thing nor having ever seen his king so open to the emotions. Had he once not known that she had abandoned to become the perfect ruler, he would be less overwhelmed himself. He rests a welcoming hand on the king's shoulder and she turns to look him at him, tears still streaming her cheeks. They stay like this for a small eternity before the king finally gathers some of her old composure and simply gazes at her new son.

When Bedivere finds the courage to speak he ventures to ask, "Sire, what shall you name the boy?"

She doesn't answer for a moment remembering the thoughts as he held her finger in his tiny grasp. "Elliot, Elliot Arthur Pendragon." She answers her voice full of satisfaction at the name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The window disappears without either of the two taking notice, Alaya in the form of Igraine holding a weeping Merlin in her arms. When he finally has the courage to pull away, Alaya has never seen him so truly happy or heartbroken.

"I…I'm a father. Elliot, my son, learn to be a strong and noble man to protect all you cherish and hold dear. Learn to be strong for the trials you will face and live up to all your name means. Live by your ideals and beliefs and help your mother to be a better king. Then make both of us proud by surpassing her and making your own name in history. I love you son, and I love you, Arturia. Please be ready for what will come in your futures and know that I'll be right there with you both, in spirit." Merlin hopes with all his might that his son and beloved are reached by his words as a new window opens and he begins watching again.

A/N: *Cries waterfalls and gives Arturia and Merlin hugs. Then goes nuts over the adorableness of the new Prince of The Round Table* Next chapter is Arturia and Mordred confrontation, Arturia and Camelot confrontation, and Mordred and Elliot confrontation. So in a one word summary: CONFRONTATION! Also possible Merlin and CG EMIYA confrontation if I'm in the mood. Ever wonder what it'd be like for those two to duel?


End file.
